1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electrolyte and a lithium battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in the field of small high-tech devices such as digital cameras, mobile devices, laptops, and personal computers, there has been a sharp increase in demand for lithium secondary batteries as energy sources. With the recent spread of electric vehicles (xEVs), including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicles (EVs), there is a demand for lithium secondary batteries having high capacity, high energy density, and high power generation.
To implement high capacity, high energy density, and good output performance in a lithium secondary battery, an electrode of the lithium secondary battery may be formed as a high-density thick film. However, using such a high-density thick film as an electrode may lead to a reduced pore volume per unit volume of the electrode, an increased ionic path length, and, consequently, an increased resistance. Thus, there also is a need for improving insufficient ion conductivity.
A lithium secondary battery for electric vehicle or power storage is highly likely to be exposed to high-temperature external environments and a temperature rise due to instantaneous (or near instantaneous) charging and discharging. Exposure to such high-temperature environments may reduce battery lifetime and the amount of stored energy. Therefore, to be applicable in the field of electric vehicle, a lithium secondary battery should have good stability and cycle characteristics at high temperature.